That is What You Called 'Automatic'
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: Hanya Changmin lah yang selalu berkata harus ini-itu tanpa Yunho merasa disuruh. Yunho juga perhatian dengan caranya sendiri yaitu menurutinya. 2nd fanfic for event "beer and strawberry shortcake". Yunho–Changmin (TVXQ)/bromance/PG/slice of life.


**2nd**** fanfic for event "beer and strawberry shortcake" with Homin 'eL**

**by asisten madjikan shim-djung**

Yunho – Changmin (TVXQ)/bromance/PG/slice of life

* * *

**That is What You Called 'Automatic'**

**.**

**.**

Fans manapun pasti akan rela menukar posisinya denganku, terlepas dari sisi tanggung jawab pekerjaan yang membuat bikin stress tingkat dewa tentunya. Aku berani bertaruh begitu karena saat ini posisiku adalah duduk pewe dengan majalah fashion di tangan sambil memandangi Yunho dan Changmin sepuasnya. Dipandang lama-lama juga tidak apa-apa, yakin deh mereka tidak keberatan.

Saat ini aku berada di studio radio, menyaksikan dua pria itu bermanis-manis hingga berbusa di depan Kyung Lim-shii. Interview radio lah, apa lagi kan. Karena bosan membaca dan tak ada kerjaan jadi pilih memandangi mereka yang belum menyadari aku sudah datang.

Walau kedap suara namun bisa kutebak Changmin seperti biasanya bersikap snarky. Terkesan asal bicara padahal sebenarnya dia mengikuti bahasan yang sudah ditentukan Yunho. Sedangkan sikap childish pria itu pasti kumat kalau di ruangan semi-private seperti ini. Mulai dengan senyum polos dan responnya yang suka telat lalu, mati kutu dengan guyonan Changmin.

Mereka memang entertainer. Bahkan bisa memberi hiburan tersendiri bagiku seperti ini.

Ah…tatapan mata itu lagi. Changmin sering tiba-tiba begitu, menatap tajam hyung-nya dengan pandangan intens yang tendensius. Sayangnya aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak tendensinya ke arah mana. Karena Yunho selalu biasa-biasa saja ditatap begitu, seperti saat ini yang hanya ditanggapi dengan "Oooh~" bernada polos.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian siaran itu selesai dan Yunho berdiri menyalami staf. Changmin masih sempat-sempatnya merapikan script berceceran di meja sebelum ikut beramah tamah. Tentu saja aku memperhatikan dari luar. Melihat ketika tanpa sadar Changmin meraih pinggang Yunho untuk mendekat ketika berfoto bersama Kyung Lim-shii. Aku jadi cengar-cengir tidak jelas mengingat Yunho selalu merangkul bahu Changmin, bukan memegang pinggangnya.

Ah...mereka sama saja, terbiasa seperti itu.

Lalu tahu-tahu Yunho dan Changmin sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapanku.

"Noona? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Apa anehnya? Aku kan koordi kalian," jawabku sok bego yang ditanggapi jengah oleh Changmin.

"Seharusnya kan kamu sudah pulang dari tadi."

"Sebenarnya ceritanya aku mau nebeng pulang, karena aku harus bawa benda ini," aku menunjukkan tas besar berisi tumpukan catalog fashion maha tebal. Aku memang sudah pamit pulang sejak tadi sore tapi batal karena ditelepon untuk balik ke kantor mengambil jatah katalog.

Lalu kini sudah berada di dalam van, duduk di jok paling belakang. Melihat Changmin dan Yunho duduk terpisah dan sibuk dengan dunianya mulai asyik mengobrol dengan entahlah siapa itu dan Changmin mulai menyumpalkan earphone-nya karena boring. Dia pernah bilang padaku suara hyung-nya itu berisik kalau asyik di telepon karena suka terlalu heboh.

_Bilang saja kau cemburu_, decihku dalam hati. _Karena kamu tidak tahu isi pembicaraan dengan dialek Joellado itu._

"Turunkan saja aku di sana."

Tiba-tiba Yunho bicara pada asisten manajer-shii yang malam ini bertugas jadi sopir.

"Eh? Tidak pulang dulu ambil mobilmu?" tanya manager-shii bingung mendengar permintaan Yunho yang berbeda dengan perjanjian awal untuk pulang ke dorm dulu baru pergi ke lokasi gathering temannya. Yunho memang ada janji ngumpul dengan geng Gwangju di restoran setelah semua jadwal selesai.

"Tidak usah, ini hampir telat. Lagipula kita kan lewat sana juga. Nanti aku bisa pulang pakai taksi atau diantar teman."

"Bahaya hyung," sahut Changmin refleks. "Jangan pakai taksi!"

"Iya deh. Pokoknya gampang lah pulangnya," jawab Yunho asal masih dengan kesibukannya berganti sepatu dan mencari jaketnya dengan serampangan. Van ini memang mewah tapi beda cerita kalau kondisinya saat dipakai pulang dari jadwal seharian. Tidak ada bedanya dengan bis pengangkut suporter sepak bola.

Akhirnya manager-shii mengalah karena biasanya Yunho juga sering seperti ini dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia pura-pura tidak tahu ditatap tajam oleh Changmin gara-gara membiarkan van berhenti di depan restoran yang dimaksud.

Yunho langsung keluar begitu saja, hanya memakai jaket tebal dan topi, tanpa membawa tas.

"Hyung, kalau perlu nanti kujemput."

Tentu saja Changmin tetap memaksa dan hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh Yunho.

"Arasso."

Keesokan harinya aku menemukan Yunho pagi-pagi sudah memijit-mijit kedua matanya. Itu kebiasaannya saat pusing, dalam artian banyak yang dipikirkan.

"Waeyo?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang tidur."

"Semalam selesai malem banget ya? Eh tapi kamu jadi dijemput Changmin kan?"

"Iya," di luar dugaanku, Yunho mengatakannya dengan wajah masam. "Panjang ceritanya karena malah aku yang harus memulangkannya dengan susah payah."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Malah dia yang mabuk di tempat Kyuhyun."

_Pantas saja_, batinku.

"Selamat pagi noona," sapa Changmin padaku dengan memabawa mangkok entah berisi makanan apa.

"Oh, hai…pagi juga," jawabku antusias. Hari ini moodku memang sedang cantik dan siap tempur. Jadi tanpa berlama-lama bersama mereka aku langsung menuju kamar Yunho untuk membongkar koper setelah menjawab sapaan Changmin itu. Aku harus menyiapkan baju untuk kegiatan mereka selama 4 hari di Jepang.

Lamat-lamat kudengar pembicaraan mereka di luar kamar. Entah tentang apa tapi tumben banyak bicara di hari sepagi ini, biasanya mereka malas ngobrol di pagi hari. Lalu tiba-tiba perhatianku langsung teralih ke tas yang kubawa tadi, aku harus menyetrika baju itu sekarang juga!

Aku pun langsung melesat ke ruang televisi dengan terburu-buru ketika Yunho dan Changmin masih mengunyah makan pagi mereka.

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju."

"Ada apa noona?" Yunho tidak menggubris kalimat Changmin itu dan memilih tertarik melihatku mengais-ngais isi tas dengan kalap.

"Aku hanya merasa melupakan sesuatu. Tapi sudah ketemu kok," aku memandangi kostum warna coklat di tanganku sekarang. Untung aku tidak lupa memasukkannya tadi setelah semalaman lembur memermaknya.

Melihatku baik-baik saja akhirnya Yunho kembali memperhatikan Changmin duduk di seberangnya itu. "Aku sudah lama di sana. Malas ah kalau harus pindah, menyesuaikan pakai peralatan baru lagi. Merepotkan saja."

Pembicaraan mereka semakin seru tampaknya. Walau aku berusaha tidak peduli namun bahasan mereka masuk juga ke telingaku yang memang menyetrika di sana karena memang begitu biasanya.

"Hyung, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu. Keluar saja dari gym itu. Sudah kubilang berapa kali, personal trainer-mu itu mencurigakan."

"Kamu berlebihan Min."

"Aku sudah lihat sendiri orang itu berusaha memegang-megangmu untuk hal yang nggak perlu!"

"Menurutku masih wajar."

"Dia se-la-lu menyentuhmu hyung! Untuk apa coba dia memegang bahumu di treadmill? Itu tidak wajar. Iya kan noona?"

Eh? Aku yang sedang fokus menyetrika kostum mau tidak mau mendongak melihat keduanya. _Huff….kenapa sih menyeretku dalam pertengkaran rumah tangga kalian?_

"Aku menanyaimu sebagai pihak netral."

"Kalau orang itu melakukan itu padaku ya kuanggap pelecehan seksual," aku tahu PT yang dimaksut adalah laki-laki dengan gaya flamboyan karena aku pernah melihatnya sekilas. "Tapi kalau antar laki-laki aku tidak tahu apakah itu wajar."

"Nah kan! See?"

"Menurutku dia memang hanya tipe ramah. Kalian saja yang berlebihan."

"Hyung! Kamu itu terlalu baik apa benar-benar polos? Aku tanya Siwon, Hyukjae dan Minho semua bilang orang itu memang mencurigakan. Mereka yakin orang itu naksir kamu hyung."

Yunho tersedak dan langsung memotong Changmin yang semakin bernada tinggi itu. "Kamu mengawasiku?!"

"_C'mon hyung_…" rutuk Changmin yang tampaknya mulai gemes tapi kalah juga dengan tatapan tajam Yunho. "Iya, karena aku berjaga-jaga saja sejak mendengar gosip orang itu suka grepe-grepe."

Yunho memandang Changmin dengan tatapan tak percaya campur kesal tapi juga senang diperhatikan.

"Oke, jadi kamu mau keluar dari sana kan? Aku akan minta manajer-shii mengurusnya," tanpa jawaban iya, tahu-tahu saja Changmin memencet ponselnya dan siap berbicara dengan di seberang telepon. "Aku akan carikan tempat baru yang lebih kredibel."

Aku melirik Yunho yang meminum jus jeruknya dengan tampang I'm-so-pissed-off. Mana bisa menang dia kalau Changmin sudah seperti itu. Yunho tiba-tiba memandangku dengan tatapan...seperti anak kucing hilang mungkin? entahlah aku tidak yakin. Aku hanya nyengir sambil menunjukkan kostum mereka. _I'm just your coordi guys!_

"Sudah beres hyung, kamu tidak perlu lagi gym ke sana. Aku juga sudah bilang ke manajer-shii tempat gym rujukanku, jadi kamu akan diantar ke sana kapanpun kamu mau."

Yunho tampak hanya menghela nafas lalu beranjak menaruh peralatan makan mereka ke tempat cuci piring. Sekarang Changmin sudah selesai dengan makanannya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. "Noona, kemarilah."

Tentu saja aku langsung meletakkan kostum yang kukerjakan dan mengekor masuk ke lemari pakaian dua pintu miliknya. Ternyata dia memilih beberapa baju untuk dibawa ke Jepang hari ini. Tumben. Biasanya dia pasrah saja dengan baju yang kujejalkan di kopernya.

"Masukkan ini."

Changmin mengambil pakaian kesayangannya, setelan kemeja dengan coat tipis hitam bergaya edgy. Aku tahu itu favoritnya meski jarang dipakai karena beberapa kali baju itu ia jadikan pembanding jika sedang sebal dengan kostum yang dipakainya.

"Untuk acara apa?" sudah tugasku untuk menyarankannya pakaian yang cocok. Sampai salah kostum di depan klien pun aku bisa dipecat.

"Dinner di Roppongi."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Walau tidak tahu merknya tapi aku yakin makan malamnya di kawasan elit. "Kurasa itu kurang formal. Apalagi kalau makan malam dengan klien."

"Bukan dengan klien," jawaban Changmin menghentikanku mencari baju alternative. "Pokoknya aku mau pakai ini. Tenang saja noona…kamu akan aman."

Aku tersenyum manis dengan tulus, jaminan "aman" dari seorang Shim Changmin sudah terbukti ampuh.

Sesuai permintaan Changmin, aku memasukkan baju pesanannya itu ke koper. Lalu manajer-shii muncul tepat ketika aku selesai merampungkan koper Changmin dan Yunho. Kami harus ke kantor dulu sebelum mereka berangkat ke Gimpo. Membicarakan soal konser sepertinya.

_Oke, nice timing!_

Ternyata di kantor juga ada beberapa gerombolan suju dan minho serta Onew. Entah anak suju yang mana saja aku tidak jelas, pastinya Kyuhyun sudah muncul out of nowhere menyapa Changmin. Dengan riang Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Changmin yang diikuti beberapa candaan khas mereka. Aku kemudian melihat Kyuhyun menyapa Yunho dengan membungkuk ringan tapi canggung. Yunho hanya membalas dengan senyuman sekilas tanpa mengubah posisinya yang duduk membahas dokumen bersama staf dari bagian traffic.

Semua orang di kantor sudah tahu Yunho tidak terlalu suka Kyuhyun. Dari geng Kyuline hanya si penyandang nama yang tidak disukai Yunho, sedangkan kesayangannya adalah Minho.

"Hai hyung!" tahu-tahu Minho menubruk Yunho, maksudku memeluknya dengan menabrakkan badan secara keras. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Di Jepang lancar?"

"Sip dong! Shinee~~" ucap Minho dengan nada bangga yang disambut jempol terangkat dari Yunho plus senyuman seorang hyungie. Kemudian Minho menyadari keberadaanku yang duduk di belakang Yunho. "Hai noona!"

Aku membalas hanya dengan senyuman. "Rambut baru? Kamu terlihat ganteng pakai itu," ucapku yang membuat Yunho ikut melirik Minho.

"Jinjja?! Noona…hanya kamu yang bilang ini cocok untukku," Minho refleks mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Aku belum tanya Changmin-hyung sih, tapi yang lainnya bilang aku jadi jelek," jawab Minho riang yang kemudian beranjak menyapa Changmin setelah berterima kasih padaku.

Yunho memang menyukai Minho karena kebiasaannya menyapa dia dulu baru ngobrol dengan Changmin. Anak itu memang selalu menyenangkan walau di grupnya sendiri sering awkward. Saat Kyuline berkumpul memang tidak ada yang mengalahkan kehebohan Minho.

_Minho itu dapat diandalkan…lebih tepatnya dapat kupercaya_, itu jawab Yunho saat kutanya kenapa tak suka Kyuhyun. Dia memang tak pernah ingin mengatakan hal buruk tentang orang lain, kecuali benar-benar parah. Apalagi kalau itu teman Changmin.

"Noona…memangnya Minho cocok dengan rambut itu?" acara diskusi itu sudah selesai dan Yunho berpindah duduk di sebelahku. "Menurutku sih jelek."

"Nggak sih sebenarnya, aku hanya sedang baik hati jadi aku memujinya."

Lalu suara tawa Yunho menggelegar menarik perhatian semua yang ada di situ. Tentu saja Changmin juga jadi memperhatikanku yang duduk bersama Yunho. Setelah itu kami melanjutkan dengan bercanda tak jelas hingga kemana-mana. Tapi aku bisa lihat jelas mata Yunho tidak lepas dari geng KyuLine jauh di seberangnya. _Pasti sebentar lagi Yunho akan "membubarkan" mereka._

"Changmin-ah!" teriak Yunho yang langsung direspon Changmin. Tanpa butuh waktu lama dia berjalan ke arah kami. Changmin yang melihat itu langsung duduk di samping Yunho, menyentuhkan lutut mereka.

Aku hanya nyengir dalam hati dan beringsut sedikit menjauhkan posisiku.

Mereka lalu terlibat pembicaraan teknis perkerjaan entah soal apa yang tak kupahami. Aku yakin sebenarnya Yunho bisa saja membahas masalah ini di perjalanan menuju bandara nanti atau sejuta kesempatan yang mereka miliki di Jepang tapi memang begitulah dia kalau melihat Kyuline heboh di depannya.

Aku sendiri tidak menggubris dan lebih memilih memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah di depanku.

"Aku cabut duluan ya. Ntar kita atur lagi kapan ngumpul bareng," ucap Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang langsung berdiri memeluknya sebentar. "Hyung…aku pamit dulu"

Kulirik Yunho hanya tersenyum bisnis dan mengangguk singkat dipamiti Kyuhyun yang tetap tersenyum seramah mungkin. Changmin terlihat cuek-cuek saja dengan suasana maha canggung itu, sudah terbiasa sepertinya. Toh dengan cepat Changmin membuat Yunho lupa lagi dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun tadi.

_Tapi maafkan aku harus merusak keriangan kalian._

"Oh iya, mumpung aku ingat," aku mengeluarkan benda sakti paling mereka benci. Meteran.

"Andweee…"

"Aish! Lagi? Noona…kamu kan sudah mengukurku minggu lalu."

Seperti biasanya Yunho yang paling berisik. Dia memang paling worried dengan tubuhnya yang gampang berubah dalam waktu singkat. "Malah kamu yang paling penting untuk diukur. Masalahnya aku agak kaget pas semalam memermak kostummu. Sepertinya berubah banyak."

Aku pura-pura tidak tahu ditatap tajam oleh Changmin ketika melingkarkan meteran itu di dada Yunho. Changmin beberapa kali memintaku tidak perlu terlalu membahas ukuran tubuh orang ini. _Hyung itu gampang khawatir soal berat badannya, walau kelihatan cuek tapi sebenarnya dia bisa stres hanya karena tambah 1 senti._

Aku merasakan juga kecemasan Yunho ketika mengukur tubuhnya. Sebenarnya lumayan parah tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya dan hanya mencatatnya di ponselku. Aku belum mau mati diinjak Changmin.

"Berapa senti?" Yunho melirik ponselku dan aku langsung menutupnya. "Rahasia," jawabku tersenyum dengan arah bercanda yang langsung dialihkan Changmin. "Cepetan kalau mau ngukur."

"Kamu semakin kurus Min," ucapku blak-blakan ketika melihat angka di meteran yang ikut dilihat Yunho. Aku memang cuek aja sih kalau sama dia. "Mau seberapa kurus lagi? Bisa-bisa anoreksia kamu nanti."

"Tuh kan. Berapa kali noona bilang begitu?" tiba-tiba saja aku sudah dijadikan beking oleh Yunho. "Aku sudah menyuruhnya lebih gemuk lagi. Menurutku kamu memang terlalu kurus. Tidak enak dilihat, kesannya menyedihkan."

"Hyung…please...yang penting aku kan sehat," Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Sehat? Sehat kok tiap bulan flu gak sembuh-sembuh. Jadwalmu itu padat Min. Seharusnya makanmu lebih banyak, bukannya malah diet konyol seperti itu."

Pembicaraan itu pasti berujung pertengkaran jika saja manajer-shii tidak muncul dan memerintahkan langsung naik mobil. Changmin mengekor dengan muka betenya. Pembicaraan soal ukuran tubuh dan asupan makan memang jadi bola panas diantara mereka belakangan ini.

Di dalam mobil pun keduanya diam saja tapi dengan tensi yang sedikit tinggi. Bahkan Yunho langsung mengambil duduk di jok belakang yang biasa kutempati. Ya sudah…aku pilih duduk di sebelah Changmin.

"Jadwal apa ini?" suara manajer-shii seperti pemecah balok es diantara mereka ketika melihat note-nya. "Free hari kamis malam untuk dinner di Roppongi? Ini punyamu Min?"

"Iya," Changmin menjawab cepat tapi ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku yang minta tapi itu buat kita berdua."

Yunho menatap bingung kearah Changmin dengan tatapan sejak-kapan-aku-punya-jadwal-itu? Tahu bakal direspon seperti itu, Changmin hanya membalas dengan jengah. "Jangan bilang kamu lupa hyung."

"Berdua? Hanya berdua?" Yunho meyakinkan sekali lagi yang dijawab anggukan tanpa melepaskan mata dari game di tab-nya. "Aaah…souka…iya clear-kan hari kamis malam."

Manajer-shii menatap mereka bergantian namun Yunho sudah kembali memejamkan mata dan Changmin tetap sibuk nge-game. "What?" lirik Changmin yang malah bingung dengan respon itu.

"Tidak apa-apa…baiklah akan kuatur."

"Harus."

Aku hanya nyengir dalam hati melihatnya. Kalian ini memang sangat menghibur.

Tapi memang kuakui kamu paling perfect memakai baju itu Min.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Author's speak:**

Bagaimana kawan2 reader semua? It's cute kan? Cuteeeee kaaaan?! *_colek noonanya mimin_*. Karena di fic sebelumnya review saia kalah banyak dari eL jadi kali ini yang nentuin dia dan dapat tema "possessive". Sudah cukup posesip kah? *_smirk ala wrong number_*. Seminggu ini saia sakit2an *_halah_* ketularan tuan muda Min yg flu menahun. Jadilah saia tidak bisa mikir intrik polemik dan memutuskan hepi-hepi saja lah. Mohon maaf juga kalo jadi banyak typo n nyante bgt bahasanya. Semoga kalian semua bisa cengar-cengir habis baca ini *^o^*

Bagi yang merasa ini cute harap review. Bagi yang merasa sebagai noona coordi juga mari review. Bagi yang merasa ini maksa ya boleh kok komen. Apapun itu pasti saia baca kok.

Terima kasih banyak buat guest **shin min hyo** yang selalu me-review semua fic saia walau sering bingung dg critanya. Please bear with that lil longer dear! Makasih buat **Vivi Minnie** dan **Kame-chan** untuk komennya yg unyu2. Makasih buat semua guest yang udah nulis review. Saia sampein di sini karena tidak tau Twitter kalian n ga bisa PM juga ^^


End file.
